tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of New Rome
"RHINO TWO-ONE, GET YOUR TEAM OUTTA THERE PRONTO! We cannot hold this position any longer! WE ARE LEAVING DC! I REPEAT! WE ARE LEAVING DC!" - A US Army commander as Raven and anti-government forces overrun the city The Siege of New Rome '''(also known as the '''Battle of New Rome) was a major conflict in the Second American Revolution. It was also one of the biggest and one of the bloodiest battles since the Battle of Gettysburg in the New Roman Civil War. Background The conflict began with Raven sleeper cells launching a coordinated cyber-attack against the West Roman Army's online defense network, followed by Raven's Rock operatives stationed in the city of Los Angeles. This soon escalated into demonstrations and eventually mass rioting that spread throughout California-and eventually across the country. Benjamin King, alarmed by these events, placed the country under martial law to deal with the crisis. Taking advantage of the chaos, Raven's Rock and Deathstalker operatives launched a full-scale assault key government positions across West Rome, intending to eliminate government loyalist military capabilities and destroy them, escalating the conflict into a full-scale war. New Rome became the location where the fighting was heaviest. The Battle of New Rome. The main priority of West Roman in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup and retake the city to begin their counteroffensive against the rebels. However, their efforts to protect civilians soon became a nightmare, as the rebels actively began shooting at the civilians, seeking to kill off anyone loyal to the Benjamin King campaign in some sort of genocide mission against the King Administration. The West Roman military tries desperately to protect the evacuation center at the National Mall, but are slaughtered en-masse by the massive army of rebel forces, supported by Raven's Rock personnel and foreign volunteers. Despite their losses, government loyalist soldiers managed to destroy two rebel missile launching positions, buying more time for the civilians to escape. Monument Massacre ''Main article: ''Washington Monument Massacre The most notable (and by far notorious) event in the Battle of West Rome was a full-blown assault on an evacuation center located at the Washington Monument. A team of Loyalist soldiers were deployed to the Chamber of Commerce Building, where they were tasked to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. However, rebel forces led by Raven's Rock operatives were able to flank the snipers and ambush them, killing them off and allowing the bulk of the rebel forces to storm the evac site. The result was a full-blown massacre, during which government loyalist civilians valiantly tried to take up arms against the rebels, but were totally massacred, leaving only a handful of survivors. Those who did survive were taken by the rebels as prisoners. The EMP In the midst of all this, a team of rebels in New Amsterdam were able to hijack a submarine in the Hudson River and launch a nuclear missile into space, before detonating it and causing an EMP that blacked out the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America. This denied the Loyalist forces their advantage and the siege was momentarily halted. However, the rebels soon regrouped and launched a new wave of attacks on the city, under the cover of darkness. Rebel victory and aftermath The city soon fell after months of fighting. Rebels were able to break into the White House, but could not find Benjaming King, as he'd gotten wind of the rebels' assault and vacated the White House, instead fleeing to a small retreat somewhere along the East Coast. Gallery US Army Rangers vs. Raven's Rock.png|US Army Rangers defending the White House from the rebels Rangers in combat.png|US Army Rangers coordinating strikes against the rebels The White House during a coup.png|Raven's Rock forces and foreign volunteers laying siege to the White House